The Perfect Family
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: Alex Russo leads the perfect life. She has the most amazing husband. But every perfect family has a secret, right? What is hers? Will Justin be able to find out? NO JALEX relationship, just family relationship!
1. Chapter 1

**Justin's Point of View**

"Hey, did you hear about the Thomas's?" I heard a dark haired man in his mid-thirties ask another dark haired man.

"No, what about them this time?" It wasn't unusual to hear about the Thomas family. They were told to a perfect family. Of course, it is kind of hard to escape when your sister is Mrs. Thomas. Yes, that's right, the formally Alex Russo married Jake Thomas.

"I heard that they have secrets. That the wife isn't healthy and the man made her that way." I heard the man say in a hushed tone. Had I noticed something wrong with Alex? Kind of. Did I like her husband? Not one bit. I would never tell her that though. She prided her relationship on acceptance from the family. I know Alex Russo, the 'I don't really care about you' teenager, wanted her family to accept her boyfriend. It wasn't always like that though. After the car wreck that nearly ended us, she wanted to be closer to us.

_*Flashback*_

"_I don't really care what you do." Twenty year old, Alex Russo screamed in the hallway of the house. "I'm not going though. Why do I want to see Justin get yet another award?" Yes, it was my fault. I was just awarded 'Student of the year' from the governor. _

"_Alex, it would really mean a lot to your brother if you could make it. Do you really want to let him down again?" Mom pleaded. Truth be told, I was glad she wasn't coming. It wasn't that I hated her; it was just that I didn't want to have her talking me down there._

"_Mom, don't worry about it. It isn't like I wanted her there. Let her stay, I'm sure she has someone that she can call to come over. What is his name? Devin, perhaps?" I smirked at her. I knew her all to well. _

"_Just, shut up, Justin. And no it isn't Devin, it is Kevin." I gave her a pointed look. "Devin was last week." I knew there was something behind the name correction. Sometimes she could be such a slut. I mean, I knew she wasn't just dating them. She was a twenty year old, dating. She was screwing them too._

"_Whatever, just remember to use your bed and nowhere else please." I smirked, exiting through the door in the living room. I knew it was wrong to be on bad terms with your siblings, but if you had Alex as yours then you would understand._

_*End of Flashback*_

That happened right before the crash two years ago. It left us all in the hospital, some worse than others. Mom and Dad probably had the best outcome. They each had a few cuts and bruises. I had a few broken bones and a dislocated elbow. Max, well he lost all feelings in his legs. He was deemed paralyzed and was confined to a wheelchair. Nicole probably had the work outcome. Who is Nicole? She was our 5 year old little sister. She died on impact. I think that was what affected Alex so much. She was Nicole's hero, the sister she always wanted.

"I don't think so. I mean a family that well functioned would be the talk of the town if they did. I honestly doubt that rumor." The man answered, sipping his now room temperature coffee.

"I wouldn't be so sure." I knew that it was wrong to listen in on someone else's conversation, but when it was about your little sister, was it okay then? I shook my head, clearing the last table. I know, 24 year old, Justin Russo still works at the substation? Well, it isn't as bad as it seems. I go to college at the state college, about ready to graduate. Alex, however, went to college for cosmetology. She met Jake at a local beauty shop and married him a year later, well a couple months ago from our time. Max still lives at home and goes to the community college. Being paralyzed and all, Mom doesn't want him to be by himself. I also think that she wants Max to stay her baby. Alex and she really took Nicole's death hard. I can still hear her crying on the phone to Alex about it.

"Bye Justin." I heard Alex call downstairs, waking me from my thoughts. It was time for Alex to leave again.

"Alex, wait," I called, racing up the steps and into the living room. "Can we hang out sometime this week? Like dinner or something? I feel like we haven't been able to sit down and actually talk in a while." I confessed. It was true, though. We really hadn't had any bonding time since she got married.

"Sure, can I call you with a date?" She asked, smiling. I nodded, pulling her in for a hug. Of course, like usual, she never called. She just showed up a week later, saying something about forgetting to and what not.

**How was it? Should I continue? What is Alex's secret? That is, does she even have one? Review if you want more.**

**Kelsey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Justin's Point of View**

"Crap, Justin, I'm sorry I forgot to call." Alex said while shutting the door. "I've just been so busy with work and stuff." Typical. She shrugged off her jacket. I noticed her protruding neck bones. "Maybe another time?" She question. I knew it was a lie.

"What about now? Mom and Dad are at Max's physical therapy and it is 5, so why not?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked nervous.

"Um, why not?" She more or so questioned than answered. I held out my arm for her to hook hers to. She smiled before taking my arm. "Why thank you."

"You're very welcome." We laughed a little before heading out the door. "Do you want to take my car or yours?" I asked as we reached the sub shop.

"Can we just walk?" She asked her head tilted to the side. I nodded and escorted her to the door.

"Shall we?" I asked, holding the door open.

"We shall," She agreed, laughing slightly. "So how have you been?" She asked, looking at me with curiosity. Yet there was something unreadable in her eyes. They weren't the same tough filled eyes that she had as a teenager, nor were they the loving yet tough eyes that she had a few months ago.

"I've been better. What's up with you? I mean every time you are here, you leave before you ever get to actually talk to us." She looked down, scared and confused.

"I've…uh…been good." She stuttered out. It struck me as odd when she stuttered but I thought nothing of it. "Which restaurant are we going to?" She questioned, looking away.

"Uh, the corner one. I forget the name." She nodded her head before realizing where we were going.

"The K-bar?" She asked her face slightly pale. I nodded and continued walking. I wondered why she was so scared. I looked down at her shaking arm, confused. "Justin, I can't go in there." She told me, eyes on her shoes.

"Why not?" I frowned slightly. I didn't know what she was acting like that.

"Just I can't, can we go somewhere else, please?" She begged. I nodded and flung her around to face the other side. She laughed, her fear gone, as we walked away. "So, now where to?" She asked.

"How about the new one up the street?" I asked, trying to remember the name.

"Oh, the one up on the corner by the flower shop?" She asked, suddenly excited. I nodded and chuckled as she suddenly jumped up and down. "I really wanted to go there. It's said that they have the best chicken fingers." I laughed at how excited she was to eat chicken fingers.

"Why are you so excited about chicken fingers?" I scrunched my nose in disgust. I didn't like chicken fingers as much as she didn't like hotdogs. When we were little, Mom would have to make me a hotdog, Alex three chicken fingers, and Max a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Of course, when she taught us how to cook, that was the first thing we learned how to make.

"Justin, you know my strange love for chicken fingers." She said, completely serious. I laughed a little; I mean everyone knew of her strange obsession with chicken.

"Alex, I'm pretty sure that everyone knows of your obsession. I mean you wore a shirt around school your sophomore year that said, 'My birthday is September 4th get me chicken.'" I laughed at the memory. She even handed out flyers on September 3rd.

"I wanted people to know when my birthday and what to get me. It wasn't selfish you know. I was just informing them. Who would want them to look like idiots the next day? Not me." She smiled a little.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I waved my hand. When we arrived at the restaurant, the waiter sat us down in a table to the right and a little back. "So are you just getting chicken?" I asked while looking down through the menu. "Oh, I'll have the steak." I grinned at her disgusted face. She never did like red meat. She mainly ate chicken and pizza growing up.

"Yeah, with a sweet tea to drink." I nodded, flipping it over to the back where the drinks were. I heard a ding go off saying someone had a message. I looked up and found Alex, paled face and all, looking at the phone. "I-I-I-I have to go." She said before rushing out of the place. I noticed that she bumped into a table and didn't notice that she dropped her phone. I ran over to get it and to look through her texts. The last one she received said…

**************************************************************************A/N: What did it say? Review to find out :)**

**Happy reading!**

**-Kelsey**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**FastReader22- You are going to find out what the text says in this chapter.**

**Channygirl33- Haha I shall not send you any spoilers, okay maybe if you ask on Twitter ;)**

**Lady Weird- Haha here is the update. Don't worry, if you follow me on Twitter and ask for spoilers I will def. send them : )**

**Superfandavidhenrie- I don't speak Italian. But from what I got, if you have any ideas that you want me to do, just ask : )**

**Justin's Point of View**

I ran over to get it and to look through her texts. The last one she received said _I know where you are_.I stared at the text, wondering who it is. The number was unknown but Alex knew who the person was. I looked up to see a crowd of people staring at me in confusion.

"What do you need?" I snapped. I really wasn't in the mood for people today. They just continued to stare, ignoring my question. I grew frustrated with the lack of reply. "Or you could just not answer me, that's cool." I sneered before walking out of the door.

"Alex!" I shouted to nowhere in particular. "Alex!" I tried again. I looked around, frantically. I had to find her; I mean I am her big brother. If she is in some sort of trouble, she is supposed to come and tell me.

I decided to try and text this number back. Even though it was unknown, maybe there was still a chance that it would send through. _Who is this?_ I texted, heading toward the parking lot. "Fuck," I muttered as I remembered that we walked here.

_I think you know. Don't try and play dumb because you know what will happen later tonight. _That text sent chills down my spine. I searched through her phone, looking through the address book. I scrolled down to the U's and looked for the unknown person. To my surprise, it was actually listed as a contact.

_I have no idea who you are. I just found this phone and I am looking for the owner. _I lied, trying to get the person to tell me. I knew that there was a chance that Alex could get hurt from this, but I figured that if I just called her then what would be the problem?

_Ha ha. Don't try and play dumb with me, Alex. You should be home in a minute, so don't think that you can get out of tonight. Oh, and remember if you tell anyone, well, you remember the deal ;)._ Those two texts scared the hell out of me. I didn't know what Alex had gotten herself into, and to be honest, I really didn't want to get involved. But, she was my little sister and as much as we fought, I still loved her.

_Okay, so an Alex owns this phone? _I decided that continuing this act was the best thing for Alex. I figured that if she did go and meet this dude then when she got home, he would be able to see that she didn't have her phone.

_Stop fucking playing around. Who the fuck is this and why do you have Alex's phone? _The reply was almost instant. I started to look around, subconscious as to what might happen. I started to get really paranoid for my little sister.

_This is James. I found her phone on the ground and I just want to find out whose it was and where I could return it at. _I lied. If it was someone Alex knew, they may know that I am her brother. I didn't want to risk her life just for my own stupidity.

_Just leave the phone where you are. I'll come by soon to pick it up. _I decided that doing what he said would probably be the worst thing for her. I knew what I had to do, and that was wait for him.

It was about 8:30 at night, when I finally saw a man walking towards me.

**************************************************************************Who is the man? What is going on with Alex? What type of trouble is she in? Review to find out. If you guess right, I will send you a spoiler when I get the next chapter semi done.**

**Sorry so short**

**Kelsey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex's Point of View**

I ran out of the restaurant, terrified that I had been caught. I had some serious explaining to do when I got back. I just prayed that he wouldn't take any of his aggression on Justin. The people on the sidewalks shot me weird looks as I rushed past them, not even worrying about the chance of them getting hurt. Right now, all I cared about was making sure Justin didn't get any of this.

I slowed slightly as I approached what used to be home to me. "I'm home," I said, knowing that 'home' wasn't the right word for this place. What words would I use to describe this place? Cold, empty, heartless, a murder scene…any of those words would work. I grimaced at the thought of the last phrase. _A murder scene_, I felt my eyes begin to water as I remember the day I lost him.

"I miss you," I whispered to the air. It was true, I did miss him more than words can describe. When he was taken from me, I felt my heart shatter.

_*Flashback*_

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here? This is the 'perfect couple' of this town?" The masked man said, twirling the gun in front of us. I gulped, wanting nothing more than to run over to Jake and hug him. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare to the smell of bacon. _

"_What do you want?" I hear Jake ask from across the room. I looked over, trying to see where his voice was coming from. _

"_Did I say you could speak? No, I didn't think I did." I saw the man raise the gun, to what seemed like it was pointing at me. "No, wait," He had an evil glint in his eyes as his met mine for the first time. "I want you to watch." Tears spilled out of my eyes, running down my cheeks as I knew what he was planning on doing. _

"_Please," I choked out, trying to block out my fears. _

"_What you don't want to see the love of your life with a bullet in his head?" He asked, mockingly. I shook my head, knowing that it was pointless. I screamed out in pain as he turned me using only my hair. "Now we can move along." He laughed mechanically, with nothing but pleasure in his voice._

"_I love you." I saw Jake mouth right before the gun went off. I soaked in Jake's sunken, lifeless body, lying there. I saw the blood trickling down his face from the bullet hole in his forehead. _

"_I'll leave you two only now." The masked man said with a sense of accomplishment in his voice. I sat there, frozen in terror and shock. I only then noticed that the bonds holding my hand were untied. I ran over to my now dead husband, frantically checking for a pulse. I honestly I had idea why I was doing this. I knew that he was gone forever._

"_Jake," I whispered one final time before letting his body fall to the floor. I didn't care that my lavender skirt or my white blouse was now stained a red color thanks to my husband's blood._

_*End of Flashback*_

Ever since that day, I have been catering to _his_ every need. I was his chef, when he wanted to eat something. I was his maid, when he felt something was dirty. I was his sex slave, whenever he wanted it. Oh, and I was the person he tortured when he had a bad day at work. I was there when he needed me and locked away when he didn't. It was like my life was stuck on repeat.

**How was it? Okay, so sorry it is short but I felt like I was beginning to abandon this story. To find out what happened to Alex while Justin was texting **_**him**_**, review! **

**Kelsey**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex's Point of View**

I walked swiftly into the kitchen to where I thought he was. I cringed when I heard something slam against the wall in 'our' bedroom. I walked up the stairs slowly trying to savor my last minutes of consciousness. "I'm home." I whispered while I stood in the doorway. I watched as he dropped the flowered vase to the ground.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He asked in pure anger. I winced at the forcefulness of his voice. I stayed silent, hoping that he would just drop the question. "I asked you a question." He screamed as he grabbed my face. I tried to show no signs of fear, but it was written all over my face.

"I was out with Justin." I said. Lying would get me no where now that he probably knew. If I didn't say that I was with then Justin would get worse. Of course, that earned me a nice slap in the face.

"I told you never to go out with them. But being the stupid bitch that you are, you had to." I grumbled. I tried to get away from him when I heard his phone beep. "Not so fast," He turned around to look at me. I winced from the hard stare that he was wearing. "Give me your phone." He smirked as if he knew something that I didn't.

"It's in my purse." I scrunched my face as I tried to remember if I put it in there or not. "I think," I quickly amended. I knew that if it wasn't there then my punishment would be harsh.

"Oh, it's not in your purse." He sneered pushing me into the wall. He held his right forearm again my throat. "It's not anywhere in the house." He told me as he pushed his body on mine. I moved my head to the side. I really didn't want to look in his eyes. "So, tell me where it is." He said through clenched teeth.

"I don't know." I mumbled. I didn't want to have to go through this every night. I wanted one night where someone would come in and rescue me. I honestly wanted someone to walk through the door and take me away from this place. I wanted to tell Jake's family what happened. I hated how I had to lie to them every time they called. I just wanted Jake back.

"That's because someone has it." He said like it was obvious. I cringed at the sudden lips attacking mine. I knew what was about to happen. I hated how I felt used. I hated how this man thought that I was his property.

"I didn't give it to anybody." I pleaded my case as He removed his lips from mine.

"Oh, I know you didn't. You dropped it but that still doesn't mean that you are free from punishment." He sneered and grabbed a fistful of my hair and threw me into the room.

"Please don't," I pleaded but it was too late. I hated how this was my life. I miss the brave, careless girl that I used to be. I hated how now I was in someone's control instead of being in control. Most of all, I hated how I was too scared to tell anyone and for that reason, all this is my fault.

"Maybe that will teach you to never sneak out again. I let you visit your family and this is how you thank me? Next time, it will be worse." He said as he pulled up his pants. I laid there frozen in fear. I guess this was what my life was now. I guess there was no changing it.

**I am so sorry for taking forever to update. But, here it is :-) Tell me what you think :-) Also follow me on Twitter, kelslynn3, for information on when I update and maybe some spoilers ;-)**

**Anyway, Enjoy,**

**Kelsey **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alex' Point of View **

I sat there shaking in the chains that the monster put me in. He went out to get my phone a little over three hours ago and I knew that Justin was probably still going to get the blame. I looked up thinking about what my life was now. I was forced to live with a guy that only wanted to control me.

"Alex," He grumbled clearly aggravated. I knew it well enough that talking know would lead me nowhere but a bruised body. He came in, drunk as usual. "What is your problem?" He yelled, staring at me like I was some prize. "I give you everything and all you do is try and get away from me." He muttered, coming closer to me.

I wanted to scoff at his words. I wanted to be able to actually run away and not have to worry about anything or anyone. I knew that what I wanted was all a joke though. I knew that what I wanted was out of reach and impossible unless he was dead. I winced in fright when people pulled his hand up in the air. "Please," I whimpered softly. I just wanted to go one night where I was fine. Just one night where nothing happened to me and everything was back to normal.

"Aw, is little Alex afraid of a little hit?" I closed my eyes, knowing what was coming next. He wasn't going to go easy this time. When I felt nothing, I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said and I looked at him. "You aren't going to live here anymore." My eyes filled with tears as I thought about what he meant.

"Seriously?" I questioned knowing that there was probably a double meaning behind it. He nodded his head and I could feel my heart soar. I tried to get up only to be slammed forcefully back down.

"I never said that you could leave yet. I just said that you're not going to be living here anymore." He had an evil glint in his eyes. "I have to punish you somehow for carelessly leaving your phone." He smirked.

I gulped as he quickly undid the chains around my wrists and grabbed a fistful of my hair. "Please, don't," I tried one more time. I felt the tears come rushing down my face when he forcefully yanked my hair.

"Or I could not." H retorted as he dragged my through the door. I went limp, knowing that struggling would just cause more pain for me in the end. "Here is where you will be staying." He said, throwing me to the ground. I turned slowly to come face to face with an old beat up shack in the woods behind the house.

"Why?" I asked simply. I wanted to know the reason why he was doing this to me when he had a whole town of people. Why did he choose my family to destroy and not the neighbors?

"You really want to know?" He sneered. I looked at him and nodded. This was my chance to have everything answered. This was my chance to actually know why I was going through hell.

**Yes I know this is short and I took forever to update. I'm sorry. I have been in this writing funk. I'm trying to get out of it so the next few chapters of all my stories may be unusually short. But anyway, I am updating this because tomorrow is a friend of mine's birthday :-) So here you are. **

**Enjoy!**

**Kelsey **


End file.
